Changing Point
by HitachiinxLover
Summary: Set during the Boiling Rock. Zukka friendship. Sokka realizes that Zuko has changed more than he thought he did. "You need to get out of here.” “I can’t.” “What? Why not?” "Because...You've become my friend."


**Notes Of Awesomeness: **_You came here for good fanfiction, you deserve better. I can better, and I will be better. _

I would like to thank each and every person who reviewed, favorite, or just plainly read my story _"Another Chance"_. It means a lot, and because I've had so much positive and helpful feedback, I think it's time I started getting my wheels in motion. Doing that one-shot was new to me, but because of your words of wisdom and praise, I can continue to build off that foundation and make it better. Oh, and my disclaimer is now in my profile. O.o Caution to the wind in case you think I own this awesome show.

So here in thus, starts another fanfiction. Owo I'm now so attracted to the friendship/brotherhood of Zukka that it is now an ambition of mine to bring more fics like that to the table. I will try to vary a little in style—but I'm just a big Avatard geek, so don't be too surprised. This fanfic is more fluffy than my last, so prepare to feel cottony goodness eat your insides. O.o. And now, I shall begin. Read on, you must.

* * *

"_You're gonna fail a lot before things work out. Even though you're probably going to fail over and over and over again…you have to try every time." –Zuko_

_The history of our race, and each individual's experience, are sown thick with evidence that a truth is not hard to kill, and a lie told well is immortal. –Mark Twain_

* * *

The Boiling Rock was restless, always on routine. Guards still kept their same posture, and though shifts had been ever-changing since the existence of the inescapable prison, not one had looked any different from the other. In this place, not even a single rule could be broken, for if even the slightest shift of routine, the slightest flinch of posture were to happen…it would be met with unforgiving consequences.

Sometimes, however, rules were meant to be broken. Although breaking a rule in such a place would be considered suicidal, Sokka had little of a choice. He had to make certain that Zuko was alright, and that he had detached the parts of the cooler from its position before continuing on with the plan.

Although it was quiet, he couldn't help but whistle to himself. It was just that sense of quiet that was teetering with precarious tension. The uneasy tune that the disguised Water Tribe boy had uttered became calming, pushing away the heavy air and creating a lighter atmosphere.

After a few passing moments of walking and whistling, he had eventually reached the right cooler. Fingers quickly brushed over the metal, grasping onto it and sliding it open. Once unveiled, it revealed the shivering prisoner, arms tightly held together as he kept his head down.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson."

At these words, he looked up, exhaling a small breath of fire before a smug smirk crossed his lips, golden irises dancing wickedly.

"Yes, I have." He retorted, revealing many metal parts from within the large fold of his shirt. "Completely."

At this response, the disguised guard formed half a smile. He then leaned in, lifting up the front of his helmet and hushing his tone in order to preserve the plan from anybody close-by.

"I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us in front of the shore."

While he had explained this, the ex-prince could hear footsteps and quiet murmurs that were just around the corner. Quickly, he grabbed onto Sokka's shoulder and yanked him into the cooler. Once he got the brunette-haired teen in, he slid the door shut, remaining quiet as they passed by.

"Yeah. New arrivals coming in at dawn." The first guard had started; unaware that he was giving intruders important information.

"Anybody interesting?" The second one asked, wondering who was going to be dragged into the prison this time.

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple traitors, some war prisoners…"

The last few words of the guard's sentence had brought awareness to the Water Tribe boy. He turned to the ex-prince, surprise claiming his tanned features.

"…Though I did here there might be a pirate!" The guard finished, though the rest of his speech had gone in the background; unimportant.

"No foolin'!" Was the last reply of the female as they continued to walk through the hallway, footsteps growing faint.

"War prisoners…" Zuko started, eyebrow tilting slightly in concern, voice being soft. "It could be your dad."

The response to the potential claim was a subtle, but somewhat distraught expression. He closed his cerulean irises, brows knitted up. He had started to think it over, wondering what it is he could do.

"I know…"

"Well, what should we do?" The ex-prince shrugged, awaiting instructions. "Are we going ahead with the plan or are we awaiting another night?"

"I don't know!" The Water Tribe boy shook his head, brows still knitted. "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom? All of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?"

"It's your call, Sokka."

Once more, he closed his eyes and knitted his brows.

* * *

Those words didn't leave much to Sokka's imagination. It had left a great sense of confliction and anguish within him. Should he risk it all? What if his dad showed up?

What if he didn't?

Or should he safely retreat before risking anybody's freedom? But then…

What would he do if his dad _did _show up?

He had to make the right decision. It would be smarter to just go…maybe his dad probably wouldn't show up anyway. Or, if he did just leave, what would his dad do? What other prison would he be in? What would happen to him?

"Ugh!"

Torn, a sun-kissed hand smacked itself against his helmet. He slumped back against the cooling wall, ignoring its freezing chill that went down his spine. He was just so ready to completely give up on it all…

Silently, the ex-prince watched him. He wasn't so sure on what he could say that could help ease this conflicting situation. All he knew was that he completely understood what it was that the brunette-haired teen was going through. To be unable to decide what the right decision would be, and what the wrong decision would be.

"I got it." Snapped out of his thoughts, Zuko sat more upright.

"What's the plan?"

"We'll take the cooler to the shore. After that, you guys get out of here. I'll stay here and see if my dad will come."

The response to his plan wasn't as positive as he thought it would be. The raven-haired teen's eyes narrowed behind his bangs, paled arms folding slowly.

"I came here because I wanted to help you. You can't do this alone. If you do find him, what will you do once you have?"

"Escape." He retorted insistently.

"Yeah, and how?"

"I'll figure it out."

"No, you won't!" Zuko had done his best to be patient with the Water Tribe boy, but he seemed so concerned that he was letting poor judgment better him.

"You aren't thinking this through. I know you can come up with a better strategy than that, Sokka. I know you're not that stupid. You can't just always work by impulse."

The way the ex-prince had reacted had surprised him. He was confused as to why he would have wanted to risk his freedom here. He wasn't even sure why he insisted on coming in the first place, where the raven would just most likely be turned in to his dad and tortured as a prisoner for the rest of his years. Undaunted at his current decision, the brunette-haired teen leaned in, irises glinting with seriousness.

"Look, Zuko." He started. "I never even wanted you to come in the first place. You're the one who's not thinking! You were already caught here, everybody knows who you are, and now the chances of you getting turned in are anything but impossible. You're in more danger here than I am, and you need to get out of here."

"I can't."

"What? Why not?"

The ex-prince closed his eyes, tilting his head down slightly before looking back up; directly meeting cerulean.

"Because…You've become my friend. Friends are supposed to stick together, no matter what. And maybe I've never really had any friends before, but I know that's what they would do. That's what I want to do. So if you're desperate for me to leave, the only way you're gonna get me anywhere is by shoving me in the lake."

Stunned, Sokka had found himself at a loss for words. He backed up, shock and surprise completely dominating his emotions and his features. He wasn't certain if it was because he never thought he would hear that from Zuko, or if it was that he would consider the sun-kissed teen a friend.

He could find no cause to argue. He bit down on his tongue for a moment before exhaling a breath. Without saying anything, he grabbed the ex-prince's hand, eyes once more matching up. The raven was visibly confused by this action, but it had made sense in the end once he was pulled into a hug.

It was the first hug Zuko had ever gotten from any one member of the group. It struck him as unusual, but he also understood that this meant a great deal to the brunette-haired teen, and without question, he hugged back.

When they pulled away, they both nodded, hands still interlocked. A mutual understanding had been birthed from had started out as an awkward and small acquaintanceship.

"_Because…You've become my friend."_

He knew he could never look back from this changing point.

* * *

**Ending Notes of Awesomeness: **And there you have it! Owo My second—well, technically, all together, this would be somewhere around my 42nd fic –But I'll consider it my fourth. O.o

This is of two similar perspectives. The shows, and then mine. Y'know that moment between where Sokka looks down, thinking, then it goes to the outside shore? Right there. I was thinking "Dude—I could make something out of this. There is an awesome gap right then and there to fill." O.o It was a calling. I had to do it.

The show part of it was about one minute. I made it two pages. –does a dance-. The way I wanted to go about it was to fill in the cracks. The show depicts them as good friends. I say there's more to behold. They're both boys around the same age—and neither of them has had such an interaction like that. They share somewhat similar backgrounds, and well—they're teenagers. Love, life, and loss, I think. Owo

So now, review. That green button gets lonely and dusty when you don't click it. Do you know how that makes the button feel? Sad. Yush, very sad. So be a good friend, make it feel happy! Positive, uplifting reviews and helpful, good, constructive crit are welcome. Thank you all for reading this production and have a good day!


End file.
